


lou and hazzie

by louisofvere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, baking cookies, but he doesn't know if that's okay, but they don't, did i mention what a smol bean louis is, harry has a birtday party, it would be bottom louis if they were older and would have sex, jay and anne ship them hard, louis is five and harry is seven, louis likes to play with barbies, louis likes to wear feminine clothes, louis wants to give harry kissies, smol but mature haz, smol lou, stan is a meanie, stan is a very mean meanie, they are very smol, they marry cause that's cute
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis möchte Harry gern Küssies geben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. treaties and kissies

**Author's Note:**

> Purer Fluff mit einem sehr niedlichen Louis und einem Möchtegern großen Harry.  
> Enjoy xx

Louis ist fünf, als er feststellt, dass Rosie aus seiner Nachbarklasse in ihn verliebt ist. Sie kichert immer, wenn er in der Nähe ist und kneift niedlich die Augen zusammen. Und wenn sie Sportunterricht haben - und die beiden Klassen haben das nun mal zusammen - da wählt sie immer Louis als erstes in ihr Team.  
Und das obwohl Louis gar kein Sport kann.  
Louis denkt erst, dass sie das nur macht, weil sie ihn mag. Also mögen im Sinne von freundschaftlich.  
Doch er wird schnell vom Gegenteil überzeugt, als im Fernsehen ein Film läuft und sich zwei Menschen küssen.  
„Wieso küssen die sich, Mama?“ Louis dachte bis jetzt, dass man nur Mama und Papa küsst und dass Mama und Papa einander küssen. Aber die da sind nicht Mama und Papa und das findet Louis sehr merkwürdig.  
„Louis-Schatz, das machen sie, weil sie sich lieben. Die beiden sind in einander verliebt“, erklärt Jay ihrem Sohn in ruhiger Tonlage.  
Louis nickt.  
„Aber dafür bist du noch zu jung.“  
Wieder nickt Louis. Er findet es eh ekelig, daran zu denken, ein Mädchen was nicht seine Mama ist so zu küssen.  
Rosie versucht Louis dann schließlich am letzten Schultag vor Weihnachten zu küssen und Louis drückt sie weg und sieht sie angestrengt an. „Nein, ich will das nicht. ich liebe dich nicht“, meint er verärgert und läuft zum Auto seiner Mama.  
Er sieht dann nur noch, wie Rosie einen Schnellball gegen den nächsten Baum wirft und mit verzerrtem Gesicht weg rennt.  
„Was war das?“, fragt Jay. So schnell ist Louis noch nie zum Auto gerannt.  
„Sie wollte mich küssen, aber ich finde das ekelig“, erläutert er.  
Jay nickt und fährt die beiden nach Hause. Immerhin ist bald Louis’ sechster Geburtstag.  
Nach den Ferien traut sich Louis nicht mehr Rosie anzusehen oder sie zu grüßen, denn schließlich wollte dieses Mädchen ihn küssen und das war ekelig.  
Also erzählt er Stan und Niall davon. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er Mädchen doof findet und nie mit einem zusammen sein will.  
„Musst du auch nicht“, sagt Stan und spitzt seinen Stift konzentriert an. Bei ihm brechen die Dinger sonst immer ab.  
„Mädchen sind doof. Die brauchen wir nicht. Wir haben ja uns“, grinst Niall.  
„Aber wenn Mädchen doof sind, wie kriegen wir mal Kinder?“, fragt Liam schüchtern nach. Seitdem Liam eine kleine Schwester hat, ist er vernarrt in alles was jünger als zwei Jahre ist.  
Louis zuckt mit den Schultern. „Kinder sind auch doof.“  
„Aber Louis, wir sind doch auch Kinder“, rollt Liam mit den Augen.  
Louis zuckt mit den Schultern und konzentriert sich weiter auf sein Bild. Er malt ein Pferchen und zum Schluss kriegt es noch ein Horn und deswegen ist es dann eben doch ein Einhorn.  
„Pink ist eine Mädchenfarbe“, lacht Stan und versucht Louis’ pinkes Einhorn mit blau überzumalen.  
Louis kann das Bild noch schnell retten, indem er es wegzieht und Stan verärgert deutlich macht: „Aber das ist meine Lieblingsfarbe!“  
„Aber alles was pink ist, ist für Mädchen!“, argumentiert Stan weiter.  
„Mein Schlafanzug ist pink und ich mag ihn“, meint Louis und verschränkt die Arme vor der kleinen Brust.  
„Du darfst pink mögen, wenn du willst. Ich mag zum Beispiel lila und das ist auch eigentlich für Mädchen“, erklärt Liam reif. Liam ist einfach der reifste von allen. Denkt an Kinder und löst Konflikte, wenn Miss Summers gerade nicht da ist.  
Schließlich haben sie Pause und dürfen auf den Schulhof. Alle packen sich in ihre Winterjacken und in die großen Winterstiefel und dann rennen sie nach draußen, lachen und beginnen eine Schneeballschlacht.  
Als Louis das erste Mal getroffen wird, ist der Ball härter als er dachte und er fängt an zu weinen.  
Er versucht sich zusammenzureißen: Immerhin ist er schon sechs! Aber es geht nicht und schließlich schluchzt er.  
Niall holt Miss Summers, die die Kinder beschimpft, sie sollen vorsichtiger sein. Danach wischt sie Louis ein paar seiner Tränchen weg, nimmt ihn an die Hand und führt ihn zu einer Bank, die geschützt im winddichten Schatten und unter einer Überdachung steht.  
„Warte hier kurz. Ich komme gleich wieder und bringe dir etwas zum kühlen“, sagt Miss Summers und geht weg.  
Louis bemerkt, dass da noch ein anderer Junge auf der Bank sitzt, der mit den Beinen baumelt und grübelnd zu Boden guckt. Er sieht älter als Louis aus und hat schöne flauschige Locken.  
Als Louis ihn sieht, passiert irgendetwas komischen in ihm. Ihm wird ganz warm, obwohl es ja kalt ist und seine Wange und sein linkes Auge tun gar nicht mehr weh.  
Louis rückt näher an den Jungen heran, der in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein scheint und mustert ihn verzückt.  
Louis hat nun ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und dann starrt er wieder die Haare des Jungen an.  
Einige Locken wehen im leichten Wind und wenige Schneeflocken haben sich in seinen Haaren verfangen. Sie schmelzen schnell, aber Louis beobachtet das ganze fasziniert.  
Schließlich kann er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und zieht sich einen Handschuh aus. Er atmet tief durch und grabscht dem fremden Jungen dann in die Locken.  
Sie sind wirklich weich.  
„Hey!“, ruft der Junge sofort alarmiert und windet sich aus Louis’ Griff. „Was machst du da?“, beschwert er sich.  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass er Louis ansieht und Louis sieht sich sein Gesicht näher an. Seine Augen sind sehr hübsch und seine Lippen sind fast so groß wie die von Mädchen.  
„Hier bin ich wieder“, meint Miss Summers und hält Louis das eingepackte Kühlkissen ans Auge.  
Louis starrt immer noch auf den Jungen mit den Locken.  
„Was ist denn los, Harry?“, fragt sie ruhig und blickt den älteren Jungen an, der Louis immer noch einen wütenden Blick zuwirft.  
„Er hat einfach meine Haare angefasst!“, beschwert Harry sich und zeigt auf Louis.  
Dieser schaut ängstlich zu Miss Summers. Kriegt er jetzt Ärger?  
Doch die Lehrerin seufzt nur. „Louis, du kannst nicht einfach seine Haare anfassen. Du musst ihn erst fragen, in Ordnung?“, erklärt sie ihm ruhig.  
Louis nickt eifrig und da merkt er den Schmerz in seiner linken Gesichtshälfte wieder und ein paar Tränen laufen ihm die Wange hinab.  
„Nicht weinen, Lou. Ist alles in Ordnung“, beruhigt Miss Summers ihren Schüler und holt ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Jackentasche. Sie tupft Louis’ Augen damit ab, welcher etwas schnieft.  
Harry scheint sich nun wieder beruhigt zu haben und sitzt erneut wie vorher. Auf den Boden schauend und Beine baumelnd.  
„Das ist Harry. Harry ist gerade aus einer anderen Stadt hierher gezogen. Er ist zwei Jahre älter als du“, erklärt Miss Summers sanft.  
Sie weiß zwar, dass die beiden einen Altersunterschied haben, aber vielleicht könnte Louis Harrys erster neuer Freund hier sein. Ihr Kollege, welcher Harry in seiner Klasse hat, hatte ihr nämlich erklärt, dass der Junge sich damit nicht leicht tut Freunde zu finden.  
Louis schaut zu Harry. „Hallo Harry. Ich bin Louis, aber meine Freunde sagen Lou“, stellt er sich mit leiser Stimme vor.  
Es ist das erste mal, dass Louis in Harrys Gegenwart redet.  
Das erste Mal also, dass Harry seine hohe süße Stimme hört. Und diese Worte klingen zu alt, um von Harry zu kommen, denn was weiß ein Siebenjähriger schon über Stimmen? Aber Louis’ Stimme klingt einfach niedlich. Ein bisschen kratzig und engelsgleich… auf irgendeine Art.  
Harry sieht schüchtern auf, nun wieder ziemlich zurückhaltend nachdem er sich bei Miss Summers über seinen Mitschüler beschwert hat. „Hallo. Ich bin Harry.“  
„Das weiß ich“, kichert Louis und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Darf ich nochmal deine Locken anfassen?“  
Harry lacht leicht. Der Kleine ist echt niedlich. Er nickt und schnell sind Louis’ kleine kalten Hände wieder in seinen Haaren und wuscheln durch sie hindurch.  
„Wo kriegt man solche Locken her?“, fragt Louis staunend.  
Miss Summers ist nun wieder gegangen und bringt das Coolpack weg. Sie weiß, dass sie endlich mal etwas richtig gemacht hat: Louis und Harry werden gute Freunde.  
„Weißt du, ich bin mit denen geboren“, erklärt Harry.  
Louis’ Augen werden größer. Er stellt sich schließlich auf die Bank, so dass er etwas größer ist als Harry, wenn er sitzt. (Aber nur ein bisschen, denn Louis ist wirklich klein.)  
Harry hat noch nie jemanden so süß wie Louis gefunden. Er ist so winzig und neugierig und redet so viel.  
Und er weiß zwar nicht wie es passiert, aber am Ende der Pause sitzt Louis auf seinem Schoss und erzählt Harry was er zu Weihnachten bekommen hat.  
„Und einen Reiterhof von Barbie und hübsche Kleidchen. Weißt du, Harry, ich mag Barbies und pink! Ich liebe pink! Stan sagt, dass ich pink nicht mögen darf, weil das für Mädchen ist, aber Liam meinte, das wäre in Ordnung, weil er lila mag und das darf er ja schließlich auch.“ Louis ist gar nicht mehr zu stoppen und Harry sitzt nur da, fühlt sich ein paar Jahre älter als er eigentlich ist und lächelt.  
Louis ist das niedlichste, was er je gesehen hat.  
Als sie dann wieder zurück in die Klassen müssen, will Louis nicht aufstehen. Er klammert sich an Harrys Hals fest und will getragen werden.  
„Ich kann dich nicht tragen, du bist viel zu groß.“  
„Das ist Quatsch“, erwidert Louis. „Ich bin der kleinste aus meiner Klasse und du bist schon sieben!“  
„Ich kann dich trotzdem nicht tragen“, seufzt Harry. Er hat schon letztens versucht seinen Schäferhund zu tragen und wäre fast umgekippt, weil er so schwer war.  
Louis wiegt sicher mehr als ein Hund… Na ja, vielleicht auch nicht.  
„Harry! Du kannst ihn nicht tragen!“ Miss Summers rennt herbei und erschreckt Harry so sehr, dass er Louis fast fallen lässt.  
„Er hat mich doch getragen!“, ruft Louis verärgert und stampft mit dem Fuß auf.  
„Nein, nein. Das geht nicht, Lou. Du bist zu schwer.“ Miss Summers nimmt ihren Schüler an die Hand und winkt Harry noch zu.  
Harry steht nur verträumt da und sieht Louis’ kleinen wackeligen Schritten zu. Louis geht immer von einer Seite zur anderen und bewegt seinen Kopf von links nach rechts. Wie eine Ente.  
Natürlich eine sehr niedliche und kleine Ente.

 

****

„Du sagst, er war sieben?“, staunt Niall. „Das ist ganz schön alt!“  
Louis grinst stolz und nickt. „Und er hätte mich fast bis hier nach oben getragen.“  
Die anderen kichern.  
„Seid ihr jetzt Freunde? Kannst du uns ihn vorstellen? Können wir jetzt bei den großen Kindern sein und auf der coolen Bank beim Springbrunnen sitzen?“, fragt Stan mit leuchtenden Augen.  
„Ich frage ihn mal“, zuckt Louis gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Eigentlich ist ihm die Bank egal. Er will nur Harry zum Freund haben.

****

Harry trifft Louis nach der Schule wieder und sie gehen einen Stück weit sogar in die gleiche Richtung und reden. Aber wirklich nur ein kurzes Stück, weil Louis’ Mama hupt und ruft, dass er zu ihr kommen soll und dass er zu klein ist, um allein zu gehen.  
Nach zwei Wochen jedoch sagt sie das nicht mehr, denn nach zwei Wochen steht Harry jeden Tag vor der Tür und lächelt Jay an. Er holt Louis jetzt jeden Tag zur Schule ab und achtet auf dem Schulweg auf ihn und auch nach der Schule. Denn Harry ist vielleicht sieben aber mental mindestens neun.  
„Und vergisst nicht seine Hand zu halten, wenn ihr über die Straßen geht“, sagt sie noch eindringlich als sie den Reißverschluss von Louis’ Winterjacke zu zieht.  
Es ist jetzt bald Februar und dann hat Harry Geburtstag und Louis freut sich auf diesen Tag schon, weil Harry ihn eingeladen hat, obwohl er jünger ist als all seine anderen Freunde.  
Louis gibt seiner Mama einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und geht dann die Stufen vor der Tür runter bis zu Harry. Er lächelt ihn an und Harry lächelt zurück.  
„Bist du fertig?“, fragt Harry.  
Louis nickt und als er hinter sich hört, dass die Tür zu gemacht wird, greift er nach Harrys behandschuhter Hand.  
Er mag es Harrys Hand zu halten und manchmal schwingt Harry beide Hände sogar und dann hüpft Louis bis seine Mütze in den Schnee fällt.  
Nach der Schule steht Harry vor Louis’ Klassenraum. (Manchmal schleicht er sich eher heraus, weil er Louis überraschen möchte und weil es schon einmal passiert ist, dass als er nicht sofort vor Louis’ Tür stand, Louis anfing zu weinen, weil er dachte Harry hätte ihn vergessen oder dass sie jetzt keine Freunde mehr wären.)  
Doch heute steht Harry pünktlich vor Louis’ Tür und lächelt als Louis mit einem Stück Papier in der Hand heraus kommt.  
Doch Louis’ Gesicht sieht angestrengt aus. Er hat seine Augenbrauen kritisch zusammen gezogen und seine Mundwinkel zeigen nach unten.  
Sofort fliegt auch Harrys Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. „Was ist, Lou?“  
Louis sieht ihn nur an und drückt ihm das Bild in die Hand. Harry schaute es sich an, während sich Louis seine Jacke mit viel Mühe überzieht.  
Auf dem Bild sieht man zwei Strichmännchen. Eins ist groß und hat lockiges Haar. Sehr wirr. So wirr, dass die Haare höher reichen als der Baum neben den beiden Strichmännchen.  
Das zweite Strichmännchen ist kleiner und hat eine rosa Mütze auf, die Harry sofort als die von Louis erkennt.  
Die beiden Strichmännchen halten sich glücklich an den Händen und lächeln.  
„Das ist sehr schön, hast du das gemalt?“, fragt Harry.  
Louis ist nun fertig und wartet immer noch mit bitterer Miene auf Harry. Er nickt bloß und dreht sich dann um.  
„Was hast du, Louis? Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Bist du sauer?“ Er läuft seinem kleinen Freund hinterher und schafft es schließlich Louis an der Treppe, die nach unten führt, einzuholen.  
Louis seufzt und dreht sich zu ihm.   
„Stan war gemein.“ Und da kullert die erste Träne. Louis versucht sich nicht einmal mehr zu sagen, dass er zu alt ist, um bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu weinen.  
Harrys Miene verfinstert sich. Dieser Stan ist ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. „Was hat er gemacht?“  
„Er hat mein Bild ausgelacht“, schluchzt Louis.  
Harry umarmt ihn schnell und drückt ein kleines Küsschen in Louis’ braunes Haar.  
„Aber wieso das denn, es ist so hübsch“, flüstert Harry.  
„Er meinte, dass Jungs keine Händchen halten“, erklärt Louis bedrückt. Hat Stan recht? Ist etwas nicht mit ihm in Ordnung, weil er es mag Harrys Hand zu halten?  
„Aber das ist doch Quatsch. Wir halten immer Hände und das ist okay, Louis. Auch Jungs dürfen sich an den Händen halten.“  
„Aber Stan meinte, dass das nur Mama und Papas mit ihren Kindern machen oder Liebespaare. Und wenn man nichts von beidem ist, dann darf man das nicht.“  
Harry seufzt. Auch er hat sich schon oft diese Fragen gestellt. Er hat seine Mama sogar schon einmal gefragt, ob man als Mann einen Mann lieben darf und als Frau eine Frau. Weil Harry hat schon eine gewisse Zeit das Gefühl, dass er Mädchen nicht so sieht wie es Nick tut. Und küssen will er Mädchen nicht.  
Und dann wäre da natürlich noch Louis.  
Und Louis würde er auf jeden Fall küssen.  
Und Harrys Mama hat gesagt, dass das geht. Dass man auch in einen Menschen verliebt sein kann, der das eigene Geschlecht hat und das man dann sich auch küssen kann und sogar heiraten.  
Und seitdem ist Harry klar, dass er nicht mehr so viel Angst zu haben braucht und dass alles am Ende irgendwie schon gut wird.  
Louis schluchzt immer noch, aber mittlerweile weint er nicht mehr richtig. Harry beruhigt ihn immer. Harry ist immer da. Wenn er Sachen nicht versteht oder wenn Stan gemeine Dinge sagt oder wenn er geschubst wurde. Harry ist immer da.  
Wie das beste Freunde eben so sind.

****

Den Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag ist Louis sehr aufgeregt. Er hat Harry zusammen mit seiner Mama einen Korb voller Süßigkeiten ausgesucht und er schenkt ihm noch dieses Buch, was er sich gewünscht hat.  
Und Louis ist so aufgeregt, dass ihm etwas passiert, was ihm schon ganz lange nicht mehr passiert ist.  
Er macht ins Bett.  
Und dann wird er wütend. Weil er doch kein Baby mehr ist und er morgen zu der Geburtstagsparty eines Achtjährigen geht und da macht man sich erst recht nicht mehr ins Bett.  
Jay beruhigt ihn und lässt Louis, nachdem sie alles sauber gemacht hat, bei sich im Bett schlafen.  
Aber auch hier ist es nicht so einfach. Louis starrt an die Decke, bis er seine Mutter schließlich fragt: „Mama? Ist das komisch, wenn ich Harry mag?“  
„Nein, Baby, das ist nicht schlimm. Ihr seid doch Freunde.“  
„Aber was ist, wenn ich Harry Küssies geben will? Richtige Küssies. So wie du sie Papa gibst und so wie die Menschen im Fernsehen? Darf ich das? Auch wenn er kein Mädchen ist?“  
Jay grinst in ihr Kissen. Sie hatte es gewusst. „Ja, das darfst du, Lou. Frag Harry aber vorher, in Ordnung? Mach es nicht einfach so. Nicht so wie du immer Sachen machst.“  
Louis handelt eben gern bevor er denkt und seine Mutter weiß das. Außerdem will sie nicht, dass Louis unsanft weggeschubst wird, weil er versucht Harry zu küssen.  
Louis seufzt erleichtert und nickt. Dann schläft er ein.

****

Jay fährt ihn am nächsten Tag hin. Louis ist ganz hubbelig und freut sich auf die Party. Harry meinte zu ihm, dass jeder am Ende ein Geschenk bekommt und dass Louis etwas bekommen wird, was ihm gefallen wird.  
„So, hier sind wir. Klingel einfach, ja?“ Sie hilft ihrem Sohn aus dem Wagen, gibt ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Stirn und lächelt. „Und Louis: Erst fragen.“  
Louis dreht sich noch zu Jay um, winkt und geht zur Tür, den schweren Korb mit den Geschenken in der Hand.  
Er klingelt und dann hört er Harrys Stimme, die „Ich komme“ ruft und Louis bereitet sich vor. Er atmet tief durch und als er hört, dass sich die Tür öffnet, macht er einen Kussmund und presst seine Augenlider aufeinander. So fragt man doch nach einem Küsschen, oder?  
Harry schaut Louis verwirrt an und runzelt die Stirn: „Was machst du da?“  
Vorsichtig öffnet Louis ein Auge und dann das zweite und dann entspannt er seinen Mund beschämt wieder. Also will Harry ihn nicht küssen.  
„Alles Gute“, sagt Louis mit einem halben Lächeln und drückt Harry den Korb in die Hand.  
Harry ist immer noch verwirrt. Wieso hat Louis so komisch ausgesehen, als er die Tür geöffnet hat? Wer hält denn seinen Mund so komisch?

****

Louis ist der jüngste auf der Party und der kleinste und dann ist er auch noch so klein, dass Harrys Mama Anne ihm zwei Kissen holen muss, damit er richtig auf dem Stuhl sitzen kann. Und Louis ist das einfach peinlich und er ist traurig, dass Harry ihn nicht küssen will. Weil er will ihn echt gerne küssen. Wenigstens einmal.  
Sie essen Kuchen und ganz viel Süßes und dann spielen sie Topfschlagen und Fangen und spielen den Rest des Nachmittags im Garten der Styles.  
Louis ist etwas bedrückt. immer noch wegen des Kuss-Versuchs. Er setzt sich schließlich nach drinnen auf das große Sofa und verschränkt bockig die Ärmchen.  
Wenn Harry ihn mag, dann soll ihm wenigstens auffallen, dass Louis nicht mehr draußen ist.  
Und Harry fällt es auf. Nicht gleich, aber nach einer Weile und dann geht er rein und findet Louis auf der Couch.  
„Hey Lou“, sagt er mit sanfter Stimme. Louis sieht sehr unglücklich aus. „Was ist denn los?“ Er setzt sich neben den kleinen Lou und beäugt ihn kritisch.  
Louis schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
„Sag es mir doch. Wie kann ich dir sonst helfen, huh?“  
„Willst du keine Küssies von mir?“, platzt es dann aus Louis heraus und er schaut Harry mit traurigen blauen Augen an.  
„Was?“ Harry bleibt der Mund offen stehen.  
„Ich habe dich an der Tür nach einem Küssie gefragt und du wolltest ihn nicht.“  
„Aber Lou, du hast mich nicht gefragt“, verteidigt sich Harry.  
„Doch! Ich habe das so gemacht wie die Leute im Fernsehen!“, protestiert Louis wütend.  
Harry rückt näher an Louis ran und Louis weiß erst gar nicht, was los ist. Bis Harry ihn fragt: „Kriege ich denn jetzt einen Küssie von dir?“  
Louis nickt und macht wieder das gleiche Gesicht wie an der Tür.  
Harry lacht bevor er seine auf Louis’ Lippen presst.  
Louis kichert danach: „Du schmeckst nach Süßigkeiten!“

****

Als alle gehen, kriegt jeder ein kleines Geschenk. Alle kriegen ein Spielzeugauto nur Louis kriegt eine kleine Barbie mit einem Prinzessinnen-Kleid an.  
Er freut sich und fragt Harry wieso er kein Auto bekommen hat.  
Harry zuckt nur mit den Schultern und antwortet: „Du magst Barbies und deine Lieblingsfarbe ist pink. Und da dachte ich, dass du eine Barbie bekommst.“  
Harry kriegt dafür noch ein Küssie von Louis und ihn stört es nicht als manche dann lachen und sagen, dass sich Jungs nicht küssen.  
Denn Louis weiß das besser.  
Und er weiß, dass Harrys Lippen nach Süßigkeiten schmecken.


	2. rosies and yesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry möchte Louis heiraten. Anne denkt, dass es noch zu früh für das ganze ist, immerhin ist Harry gerade mal acht und Louis sechs.  
> Aber Louis möchte gern ein hübsches Kleidchen anziehen, also wäre das Thema erledigt. Es wird geheiratet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir wurde schon einmal gesagt, dass Kinder nicht auf die Idee kommen einander zu heiraten.  
> Da muss ich leider sagen, dass ich und mein bester Kumpel auch mal heiraten wollten und das auch fast durchgezogen hätten. Natürlich nur aus Spaß, aber ich wollte damit sagen, dass das ganze nicht so absurd ist, wie es vielleicht klingt. :)

Louis ist sehr glücklich. Weil Harry kommt jetzt jeden Morgen und gibt ihm Küssies und dann muss Louis immer kichern und wird ganz rot im Gesicht. Also er selbst weiß natürlich nicht, dass er rot wird, er merkt dann immer nur die Wärme in seinem Gesicht und Harry sagt ihm dann lachend, dass er gerade rot geworden ist.  
Sie gehen immer noch jeden Morgen zusammen in die Schule und halten Händchen und das obwohl manchmal Leute lachen oder sie fragen wieso sie Hände halten, wenn sie doch eigentlich Jungs sind.  
„Meine Mama meint, dass ist okay, wenn ich und Harry Händchen halten und uns Küssies geben, weil das so nun mal ist“, nickt Louis stolz immer und Harry lächelt zufrieden vor sich hin und schaut sich die Gesichter der anderen an, wie sie die Stirn runzeln und verärgert oder manchmal belehrt wieder weg gehen und die beiden in Ruhe lassen.  
Harry findet es gut, dass Louis das so sagt und dass er sich traut vor all den Menschen mit Harry Hände zu halten. Harry findet das mutig, aber er hat schon oft überlegt und sich gedacht, dass Louis einfach noch so klein ist und es nicht anders wüsste. Er weiß vielleicht noch nicht einmal, dass es Menschen da draußen gibt, die nicht zusammen sein können und dass es Menschen gibt, die sich dafür schämen, dass sie Menschen lieben, die das gleiche Geschlecht haben.  
Harry hat vor ein paar Tagen die Nachrichten mit seiner Mama gesehen über Menschen, die protestieren wollten, weil sie die gleichen Rechte wollten. Diese Menschen wollten heiraten und zwar Menschen des eigenen Geschlechts.  
Erst hat Harry nicht auf das geachtet, was da gesagt wurde, weil überall Regenbögen waren und das sah wunderschön aus und die Leute hatten sogar teilweise ihre Gesichter in diesen Farben angemalt.  
Aber nach einer Zeit hat er sich zu Anne, seiner Mama, gedreht und gefragt, was die Menschen denn eigentlich wollen und wieso manche so verärgert aussehen und sogar brüllen.  
Und dann eben hatte Anne es ihm erklärt.  
„Das heißt, ich kann Louis nicht heiraten?“, hatte Harry traurig geflüstert.  
Das würde alles zerstören. Immerhin wollte er Louis am Montag fragen, ob er ihn später heiraten will. (Am besten wäre es aber eigentlich gleich, weil Harry Louis wirklich sehr mag.)  
Anne hatte geseufzt: „Nein, aber vielleicht ja bald, mein Schatz.“ Sie hatte gelächelt und Harry hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt.  
Was war denn so anders daran als Junge Jungs toll zu finden?  
Harry fragt Louis dann trotzdem. Es ist als er Louis aus seinem Klassenraum abholen will. Er hat eine Rose mit und sie hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. (Das hat er letztens im Fernsehen gesehen.)  
Louis kommt dann heraus aus der Tür. Seinen schweren Rucksack auf und er schaut zufrieden lächelnd in seine Hände. Er hat Harry mal wieder ein Bild gemalt. Diesmal ist es Harry wie er Louis einen Küssie gibt und Louis hat sogar Herzchen über sie gemalt.  
„Hazzie!“, ruft er fröhlich, als er Harry sieht und hüpft zu seinem besten Freund. Er hält ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln das Bild hin und sagt: „Hab ich wieder für dich gemalt. Stan war heute krank, also war keiner gemein zu mir.“  
Harry lächelt traurig. Er würde Stan gern mal boxen, aber erstens ist Harry einfach zu nett dafür und zweitens ist Stan kleiner und das wäre unfair.  
Mit einer Hand nimmt Harry das Bild und sieht es sich genau an. Diesmal haben die Strichmännchen sogar Kleidung an. „Das ist sehr hübsch.“ Harry geht das Herz auf, denn auf dem Bild küsst er Louis und überall hat sein Kleiner kleine Herzen gemalt.  
„Ich habe auch etwas für dich und ich muss dich etwas wichtiges fragen.“ Harry legt das Bild neben sich auf die Fensterbank und holt die Rose hinter seinem Rücken hervor.  
Louis schaut ihn erst irritiert an.  
„Die ist für dich“, flüstert Harry leise und schaut auf die Erde. Auf einmal ist sein ganzer Mut weg. Jetzt plötzlich hat er Angst Louis zu fragen, ob sie heiraten wollen, denn was ist, wenn Louis Nein sagt und lieber Niall heiratet oder irgendein Mädchen? Harry schluckt. Das will er auf gar keinen Fall. Er würde sicherlich nie wieder aufhören könne zu weinen, wenn Louis Nein sagt.  
„Danke“, kichert Louis und packt am Stiel der Rose an. Natürlich handelt er mal wieder bevor er denkt und greift so geradewegs in eine Dorne.  
Harrys Mama hatte ihm gesagt, dass er die Dornen abmachen musste, bevor er sie Louis gab, weil sich Louis sonst weh tun könnte, aber diese eine Dorne hatte Harry wohl vergessen.  
„Aua“, sagt Louis da und verzieht sein Gesicht. Er lässt die Rose wieder los und schaut Harry mit glasigen Augen an. „Da war ein Stachel“, erzählt er entsetzt und schaut wieder zur Blume.  
Harry lächelt halb herzig. Selbst Louis’ süße Natur kann ihn nicht von seiner Nervosität ablenken.  
„Den hab ich wohl vergessen abzumachen. Das tut mir leid.“ Harry reißt den Dorn sofort ab und lässt ihn einfach auf dem Boden liegen.  
„Also ich wollte…“ Er stockt. Wie sagt er das nur? Wie fragt er Louis, ob sie heiraten wollen? Wieso ist das so schwer? Das ist so gemein!  
„Mich etwas fragen“, sagt Louis mit einem großen Grinsen und hüpft. Er darf seine Winterjacke gleich nicht vergessen. Sie hängt immer noch am Hacken hinter ihm.  
„Ja, und zwar wollte ich dich fragen, ob… also, wenn du möchtest, könnten wir…“  
Louis sieht ihn an. „Weißt du nicht was du sagen sollst, Hazzie?“ Er legt niedlich den Kopf zur Seite und Harry möchte ihm mal wieder ein Küsschen auf die Stirn drücken, so wie er es immer macht, wenn Louis sehr niedlich ist.  
„Doch, ich…“ Und Harry fängt an zu schwitzen. Er kann das nicht so einfach sagen, wenn Louis ihn anstarrt. Kann er nicht wegschauen, während Harry ihm die Frage aller Fragen stellt?  
Also schaut Harry einfach wieder schüchtern zu Boden und dann wieder zur Rose. Vielleicht geht es ja so. „Willst du mich heiraten?“  
Die Frage ist so leise, dass man sie nicht gehört hätte, wenn nicht schon alle Schüler aus den Räumen gekommen wären. Man hört sie aber, da es leise ist und alle schon auf ihren Wegen nach Hause sind.  
Louis muss kurz überlegen. Heiraten war doch was Mama und Papa gemacht hatten, richtig? Das machten doch Menschen, die sich lieben, oder? Und wenn man heiratet, dann kann man nicht mehr zurück. Dann muss man zusammen wohnen und Kinder bekommen und einen Baum pflanzen. Dann muss man für immer zusammen sein. Das ist heiraten, oder?  
„Richtig heiraten? So wie meine Mama meinen Papa geheiratet hat?“, fragt Louis zur Vorsicht noch einmal nach. Nicht das es noch ein anderes heiraten gibt, was er noch nicht kennt.  
Harry nickt und sieht dem grübelndem Louis in die Augen. „Willst du?“  
Louis lächelt breit und nickt: „Ich glaube schon“, sagt er und nimmt sich die Rose und schnuppert an ihr.

****

Zu einer Hochzeit gehört eine Feier und zu einer Feier gehört eine Trauung. Anne wundert sich, als ihr Sohn sie über Hochzeiten ausfragt. Sie fand es schon suspekt, als Harry aus heiterem Himmel beim Blumenladen anhalten musste, um seinem Louis eine Rose zu kaufen.  
Harry ist doch erst acht. Denkt er jetzt, dass er Louis heiraten kann?  
Sie wird noch verwunderter, als Harry fragt, ob er den gleichen Pastor haben kann wie seine Eltern und das ist der Moment, in dem Anne beschließt nachzuhaken. Sicher ist sicher.  
„Ich will Louis heiraten“, zuckt Harry mit den Schultern als wäre es nichts außergewöhnliches.  
„Aber Harry, ihr seid noch so jung“, fängt Anne knirschend an. Sie will ihrem Sohn nicht seinen Traum zerstören, aber ein Achtjähriger kann keinen Sechsjährigen heiraten.  
„Hast du ihn denn gefragt?“  
„Ja, Mum und er hat Ja gesagt“, rollt Harry mit den Augen. Ist das denn so schwer zu begreifen?  
„Harry, warte bitte noch bis ihr beide mit der Schule fertig seid, ja?“  
„Nein. Ich will ihn jetzt heiraten!“, schimpft Harry. In letzter Zeit hat er immer öfter mal seine Ausraster, wie Anne aufgefallen ist.

****

Harry beschließt die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Koste es was es wolle. Er würde Louis Tomlinson heiraten.  
Also fragt er Niall, ob er die beiden trauen könnte, weil er doch einen Vater hat der Pastor ist und dann ist er das indirekt doch auch, oder?  
Harry besorgt mehr Blumen. Blumen sind immer gut. Er lässt sie ein paar Tage in seinem Zimmer stehen bis sie schließlich eingehen. Dann schmeißt er die alten weg und holt sich neue. Bessere Blumen und einen Kaktus, den er Niall schenken will.  
Louis erzählt er von nichts etwas. Er bekommt jetzt fast jeden Tag ein neues Bildchen von ihm gemalt und einmal sogar ein Bild von ihrer Hochzeit. Das süßeste daran ist, dass Louis Harry im Anzug und sich im Kleid gemalt hat, weil „wir beide Jungs sind, muss einer das Kleid tragen und dann mache ich das. Ich habe schon Erfahrungen wegen meinen Barbies.“  
Harry muss ihm danach wieder Küsschen geben und Louis kichert und umarmt Harry ganz doll.  
An dem nächsten Samstag dann stehen Harry und Niall mit Liam und Ed vor der Tür, alle fein im Anzug und klopfen bei Louis.  
Jay öffnet die Tür und lächelt. „Ich hole Lou.“  
Harry nickt konzentriert und starrt in seine Hände, wo sich ein weißer Brautstrauß befindet, den er Louis geben möchte. Den hat er von seinem Taschengeld gekauft.  
Louis holpert die Treppe herunter und steht dann da in einem zu großen Pulli und mit zerzausten flauschigen Haaren. „Wieso habt ihr so komische Sachen an?“, kichert er und zeigt auf seine Freunde.  
„Wollen wir jetzt heiraten?“, fragt Harry.  
Louis hört auf zu lachen und runzelt die Stirn. „Aber ich habe kein Kleid.“ In seinem Blick zeichnet sich Panik ab. Man kann doch nicht ohne Kleid heiraten! Das geht nicht!  
„Das macht nichts“, winkt Niall ab. „Du kannst sicher auch…“  
Doch Louis ist schon wieder nach drinnen gerannt und die vier vor der Tür hören nur wie Louis ruft: „Mummy hast du ein hübsches Kleid für meine Hochzeit mit Harry?“  
Man hört Gerede und dann wieder Gepolter nach oben und dann steht Jay wieder an der Tür. „Hochzeit? Stimmt das?“  
Harry nickt stolz. „Wir haben sogar Niall. Der ist der Sohn vom Pastor und kann uns trauen.“  
Jay lächelt lieb und bittet die vier herein, in der Zeit, in der sich Louis umziehen will.  
Die vier kriegen eine warme Schokolade, weil es immer noch kalt draußen ist und es wird kurzerhand beschlossen, dass die Hochzeit hier im Wintergarten stattfindet.  
Louis kommt dann schließlich herunter und hat ein kleines weißes Kleidchen an, was seine Schwester mal hatte und viel zu große weiße Schuhe. Er kann kaum damit gehen und sieht seine Mama hilflos an. „Die Schuhe passen nicht.“ Er ist den Tränen nahe. Man kann doch nicht heiraten, wenn die Schuhe nicht passen!  
Jay huscht zu ihm und kniet sich vor ihn hin. Sie schaut sich die Schuhe an, zieht sie ihm vorsichtig aus und verschwindet kurz.  
In der Zeit dreht sich Louis zu seinen Freunden. „Bin ich denn hübsch genug?“, fragt er leise. Harry ist viel hübscher als er und das Kleid passt nicht mal richtig. Es ist viel zu groß für seinen kleinen Körper.  
Harry nickt: „Ja, bist du.“  
Louis strahlt.  
Jay kommt zurück und bringt Louis ein Paar alte Ballerinas von Lottie, seiner Schwester. Sie zieht sie ihm an und Louis läuft einmal schnell im Flur auf und ab, um zu schauen, ob sie auch passen.  
Harry findet das sehr niedlich, weil Louis doch gar nicht zu rennen braucht mit dem Kleid, weil man bei Hochzeiten eher schreitet. Aber es ist Klein-Lou, der das vielleicht noch nicht weiß und Spaß am Rennen hat.  
Louis kichert. „Ich bin fertig. Wir können jetzt heiraten.“ Er schwingt seine kleinen Ärmchen in die Höhe und hüpft einmal hoch.

****

Der Wintergarten ist mit Blumen geschmückt und Niall steht amtlich mit so einer Art Robe vorne und hält die Bibel in der Hand. Er kann zwar kaum lesen und schon gar nicht dieses Geschwafel da drinnen, aber was soll es schon. So machen es die Profis.  
Auch wenn das bei Hochzeiten eigentlich etwas anders läuft - wie Liam altklug angemerkte - regeln Louis und Harry die Aufstellung etwas anders.  
Liam und Ed stehen bereits schon vor dem Altar (also einem kleinen Tischchen), da setzt die Musik ein (welche Jay am CD-Player anmacht) und Louis und Harry gehen gemeinsam den Weg bis zum Altar.  
Louis’ Kleidchen schwebt über den Boden und Harry lächelt ihn an.  
Auch wenn er nur acht ist, weiß er, dass er in Louis seine große Liebe gefunden hat.  
„Willst du, Harry Edward Styles, den hier anwesenden Louis Tomlinson zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten?“  
Harry nimmt Louis’ Hand und sagt: „Ja, ich will“, als er ihm tief in die Augen schaut.  
„Und willst du Louis T…“  
„Ja, Niall, du Blödmann, natürlich“, sagt Louis und hüpft kurz hoch.  
„Du musst eigentlich warten bis er fertig ist“, merkt Liam an.  
Louis rollt mit den Augen: „Er sagt doch eh nur noch mal das Gleiche.“  
Okay, das war nicht das romantischste gewesen, aber Harry lacht und überhäuft Louis’ kicherndes Gesicht mit Küsschen, denn wenn sie ehrlich sind, ist das doch das beste an einer Hochzeit, oder? Der Kuss danach.  
„Jetzt sind wir endlich verheiratet“, seufzt Harry.  
Und wenn Jay heimlich Bilder macht, muss das ja keiner wissen…


	3. cookies and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis übernachtet bei Harry und dieser merkt, dass etwas mit Louis nicht stimmt. Er ist immer so in Gedanken... Aber wieso?

Es ist März. März ist komisch, findet Louis. Denn im März soll es eigentlich schon warm sein und der Frühling soll anfangen, aber es ist im März trotzdem immer kalt. Es ist jetzt Louis sechster März, den er mitbekommt, aber es war in jedem Jahr gleich.  
Im März ändert sich einiges in Louis’ Klasse. Aus irgendeinem Grund will Stan nicht mehr mit ihm spielen und hat das Louis leider sehr gemein beigebracht.  
Louis weiß noch genau was Stan gesagt hat, aber er hat Angst, dass wenn er es noch einmal sagt, er wieder anfängt zu weinen und deswegen hat er es niemanden außer Miss Summers erzählt.  
Miss Summers hat Louis erklärt, dass das okay ist, dass Louis Stan jetzt nicht mehr mag, weil das wirklich gemein war und sie meinte, dass Louis ja noch andere Spielkameraden hat.  
Und da hat Louis genickt, denn die hat er ja.  
Er hat noch Niall und Liam und natürlich seinen Harry.  
Was sich im März nicht ändert, ist, dass Harry Louis von zu Hause abholt und seine Hand auf dem Weg zur Schule hält. Es ändert sich auch nicht, dass Harry Louis Küssies gibt und Louis zum rot werden bringt. Und auch wenn sich deswegen manche Kinder über die beiden lustig machen, ist Louis das egal.  
„Solange du da bist, ist es mir egal, was die anderen sagen“, meint Louis einmal zu Harry und fasst die Hand seines Freundes noch fester.  
Louis und Harry wissen, dass sie nicht wirklich verheiratet sind. Ja, das haben sich beide ja schon gedacht, aber es war auch eher symbolisch. Sie sind verheiratet, aber das muss keiner verstehen, weil das nur für Harry und Louis selbst wichtig ist.  
„Und bei mir ist es genau so“, antwortet Harry grinsend und hält Louis davon ab auf die Straße zu laufen ohne zu gucken.  
Genau das ist es, was die beiden so unschlagbar macht: Sie sind das genaue Gegenteil vom anderen. Sie ergänzen sich. Jay hatte Louis einmal erklärt, dass Gegensätze sich anziehen.  
Louis hatte das mit dem Anziehen erst nicht ganz verstanden, denn was hat Harry in seinem Kleiderschrank verloren, aber Jay hatte gelacht und es ihrem jüngstem erklärt.  
Lottie ist etwas älter als Louis (so alt wie Harry) und wenn Louis von der Schule erzählt umgibt Lottie jedes Mal diese Aura, die man als große Schwester gegenüber seinen kleineren Geschwistern hat. Diese „Ich-Beschütze-Dich-Egal-Was-Passiert“-Aura.  
Louis ist froh, dass er Lottie hat, aber er will ihr trotzdem nicht erzählen was Stan gemeines gesagt hat. Das muss keiner wissen. Der Knoten in Louis’ Bauch wird schon irgendwann weggehen.  
Harry ahnt nicht, dass in Louis’ kleinem chaotischem Köpfchen ein Kampf vorgeht und so verabschiedet er sich am Donnerstag nach der Schule wieder mit einem Küsschen bei seinem Freund und merkt gar nicht, dass Jay schon im Türrahmen steht. (Sie fragt sich, ob es normal ist einen Fanclub für die beiden gründen zu wollen.)  
„Wir sehen uns morgen?“, flüstert Harry in Louis’ Ohr. Er hat Jay jetzt gesehen und möchte nicht, dass er sie hört.  
„Ja“, flüstert Louis etwas zu laut zurück in Harrys Ohr.  
Harry hält sich das Ohr danach zu. „Louis, Flüstern geht anders. Du musst leise sein, es soll uns doch keiner hören. Das ist kein Horn…“, murmelt Harry eingeschnappt.  
Louis kichert. Er weiß nicht, was ein Horn ist, aber er fragt nicht. Er fühlt sich immer so doof und klein, wenn er Harry Sachen fragt.  
Drinnen quetscht Louis’ Mutter ihn über seinen Tag aus. Sie macht Louis seine Schuhe auf, hängt die dreckige Jacke über die Heizung und merkt bei diesen Tätigkeiten gar nicht, dass Louis noch nichts zu ihrer Frage gesagt hat. „Hast du wieder im Dreck gespielt, junger Mann?“  
„Nein“, murmelt Louis und seufzt. Er will nicht sagen, dass ihn Stan mit Matsch beworfen hat. Dann denkt auch noch seine Mama, dass er doof ist, denn wer lässt sich schon mit Matsch bewerfen.  
Unpassend ist es natürlich, dass Louis’ Jacke ein helles Rosa hat und hübsche Rüschen und die jetzt voller brauner Pampe ist.  
„Na gut, wie du meinst“, sagt Jay und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur immer sehr anstrengend jeden Tag deine Jacke sauber zu machen. Bitte pass morgen, ach was, nicht nur morgen; bitte pass zukünftig mehr auf.“  
Louis nickt und schaut zum Boden. Stan hat ihn von hinten beworfen. Wie hätte er den Matchball denn kommen sehen sollen? (Außerdem tat der ganz schön weh.)  
Am nächsten Tag ist alles wie immer. Er geht mit Harry zur Schule und Harry bringt ihn wieder zurück. Diesmal scheint Harry stiller und Louis entschließt sich dazu, Harry darauf anzusprechen. „Was ist denn? Du bist heute so ruhig. Hab ich wieder zu viel geredet?“ Louis ist es peinlich sich das einzugestehen, aber ganz oft wird ihm gesagt, dass er zu viel redet.  
„Nein, ich…“ Harry nuschelt etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und Louis neigt den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Was?“  
„Also ich… Meine Mama hat vorgeschlagen, dass du doch mal bei mir übernachten könntest. Vielleicht sogar schon dieses Wochenende… Nur wenn du Lust hast natürlich… Und wenn deine Mama es dir erlaubt.“  
Louis’ Augen funkeln vor Freude. „Ich frage sie gleich.“  
Doch Jay steht schon im Türrahmen und grinst. „Eine Übernachtungsparty also, ja? Ich erlaube es dir. Aber putz dir die Zähne und iss nicht so viel Süßkram.“  
Louis will mit den Augen rollen. Muss seine Mutter denn immer lauschen? Das ist gemein! Er und Harry hätten auch planen können in der Nacht abzuhauen und das hätte sie nicht hören dürfen!  
Aber immerhin hat Jay es ihm erlaubt.  
Später telefonieren Anne und Jay miteinander und klären alles ab.  
„Harry backt neuerdings so gern. Ich dachte deshalb, dass wäre eine schöne Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit.“  
Jay nickt und räuspert sich. „Das ist wirklich super. Louis muss das auch mal machen, vielleicht gefällt es ihm ja. Er ist nicht so gut in Sport, vielleicht ist das eher sein Ding…“  
„Ja, vielleicht liegt ihm so etwas mehr. Aber Johannah: Mach dir da keine Gedanken drum. Louis ist erst sechs. Seine Stärken und Schwächen werden sich später noch zeigen.“  
Jay seufzt. „Ja, nur seine Lehrerin hat mich letztens angerufen und mir erzählt, dass Louis etwas schlechter und unaufmerksamer geworden ist. Erst seit einer Woche oder so, aber ich möchte es vermeiden, dass sich das bei ihm so einbürgert…“  
Die beiden Mütter diskutieren noch eine Weile, bis sie zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass es vielleicht das beste wäre, Harry danach zu fragen.  
Harry sitzt auf seinem Bett und sortiert Filme. Er möchte mit Louis einen schönen Film schauen und er weiß, dass Louis gerne Prinzessinnen mag und besonders Disney. Und deswegen hat er sich Gemmas Filme ausgeliehen und ist gerade dabei, den richtigen zu finden.  
Als Anne Harry mit dem Louis-Problem konfrontiert und mit Jays Sorgen, runzelt Harry die Stirn. „Mir ist nichts aufgefallen“, sagt er nur und wendet sich danach Gedanken verloren den DVDs wieder zu.  
Anne beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie mag Louis äußerst gerne und hat etwas Angst um ihn. Was ist mit Louis passiert und wieso erzählt er es keinem?  
Auf der anderen Seite vermutet sie, dass es einfach nur Louis’ trotzige Phase ist. Die Sache mit Harry ist noch so neu und aufregend, dass er darüber vielleicht seine Hausaufgaben und das Melden im Unterricht vergessen hat.

****

Am Samstagmorgen schon packen Jay und Louis Louis’ Sachen zusammen. Louis nimmt seine Hausschuhe mit den Häschen darauf mit und drei Stofftiere. Sein viertes Stofftier ist Hazzie, aber das verrät er seiner Mama nicht, weil das irgendwie wieder doof klingt.  
Am Nachmittag dann, machen sich Johannah und ihr Sohn auf den Weg zu den Styles’. Gemma öffnet beiden die Tür und Louis muss sie sofort umarmen, weil Gemma nämlich quasi seine zweite große Schwester ist.  
„Ist Harry auch da?“, fragt Louis fröhlich, als er immer noch an Gemma hängt.  
„Natürlich, Lou. Du bist doch wegen Harry hier, oder?“  
Louis nickt und löst sich von dem 10-jährigen Mädchen.  
Gemma hat sich Zöpfe geflochten und Louis bewundert das so sehr. Manchmal flechtet er nämlich seiner Barbie Zöpfe und das ist gar nicht mal so einfach.  
Harry kommt polternd die Treppe herunter und rutscht auf der letzten Treppenstufe aus. Er rast in Gemma herein, die Louis noch im letzten Moment festhalten kann, so dass der Kleine nicht umfällt.  
„Harry, du Idiotenklotz!“, nörgelt Gemma und dreht sich verärgert zu ihrem kleinen Bruder.  
Harry guckt alles andere als schuldig. „Du standest mir im Weg.“  
„Für was? Fast hättest du Lou umgeschubst.“  
Harry runzelt konzentriert die Stirn. Da hat sie irgendwie recht, aber er will das nicht zugeben, immerhin ist es Gemma, seine nervige große Schwester, die er nur manchmal lieb hat.  
Jay und Anne quatschen noch kurz an der Haustür, während Harry Louis’ Sachen - mit Louis im Schlepptau - in sein Zimmer bringt.  
„Komm, wir gehen runter in die Küche. Wir backen nämlich gleich.“  
„Backen?“ Louis schaut etwas verängstigt. „Das kann ich aber gar nicht.“  
Harry lacht. „Dann lernst du es.“ Er dreht sich schon zur Tür um, aber Louis folgt ihm nicht gleich.  
Er sucht noch etwas Bestimmtes in seiner Tasche. „Ich habe meine Hausschuhe mitgebracht, damit meine Füßies nicht frieren“, erklärt Louis stolz und zieht sich die flauschigen weißen Latschen an.  
„Schön“, murmelt Harry verträumt und wird etwas rot. Wäre es komisch, Louis jetzt zu küssen? So richtig auf den Mund?  
Doch Harry traut sich es nicht und dreht sich schnell wieder zur Tür. Louis macht es ihm manchmal auch wirklich nicht leicht, wenn er so niedlich ist.  
Hinter sich hört Harry ein „Flap, flap“, als sie die Treppe herunter gehen. Das ist der Beweis dafür, dass Louis ihm folgt. Seine Hausschuhe sind nämlich ein wenig laut.  
Louis ist wieder ganz in Gedanken. Er macht sich Sorgen. Was ist, wenn Harry denkt, er ist dumm, weil er nicht backen kann? Was ist, wenn Harry ihn anlügt und ihn eigentlich gar nicht mag?  
In der Küche läuft leise Musik und erst erkennt Louis gar nicht was da läuft, weil er so in Gedanken ist. Als er dann jedoch genau hinhört, erkennt er es: Das ist doch der Soundtrack von Frozen!  
Louis lächelt und schaut zu Harry, der stolz da steht und grinst.   
„Extra für dich, weil ich weiß wie gerne du Anna und Elsa magst.“  
Louis’ Augen werden heller und fröhlicher. Die negativen Gedanken an Stan und die bösen Worte versacken wieder in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins und er hüpft zu Harry und umarmt ihn.  
„Danke, Hazzie!“  
„Kein Problem, Lou“, lacht Harry zurück und drückt Louis ganz fest. Kein Kuss, aber immerhin etwas…  
Anne kommt ein paar Minuten später in die Küche und erklärt Louis, dass sie Kekse backen und dass Louis entweder ihre oder Gemmas Schürze haben kann. (Anne weiß, dass sich der Junge voll kleckern wird, davor hat Jay sie schon gewarnt.)  
Annes Schürze ist ein nachtblau und hat keine weiteren Verzierungen. Gemmas Schürze hingegen hat Rosenblüten und viele Rüschen. Deswegen ist für Louis sofort klar, dass er Gemmas Schürze nimmt.  
Anne bindet Louis die Schürze um und währenddessen erzählt Louis ihr wie aufgeregt er ist und dass er noch nie wirklich selbst gebacken hat. Er bestaunt die Schürze an sich im Spiegel, der im Flur steht und merkt dann, dass Harry hinter ihm steht und lächelt. „Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, LouBoo.“  
„Ja?“, fragt Louis.Er weiß natürlich selbst, dass er hübsch ist, immerhin hat er einen Spiegel vor sich stehen und Augen im Kopf, aber das Ganze noch einmal von Harry zu hören, ist gleich doppelt so schön.  
Sie beginnen zu backen und Louis quietscht freudig, als ihm erzählt wird, dass es Cookies gibt.  
„Die mit Schokosträuseln?“  
„Genau die“, nickt Anne und reicht Harry alle Zutaten, die er braucht.  
Harry ist zum Glück ein Back-Profi und erklärt Louis alles, was er machen muss. Louis schleckt manchmal ein wenig Teig von seinen Fingern und Harry erzählt ihm danach in einer sehr drolligen mahnenden Stimme - wie Anne findet - dass das nicht gut ist, dass Louis davon Bauchweh bekommen kann und dass sie den Teig noch für die Kekse brauchen.  
Louis nickt eifrig und nascht ab dann nur, wenn Harry gerade nicht hinsieht.  
Anne hat heimlich ihre Kamera geholt und macht Fotos für Jay.  
Als die Kekse dann schließlich im Ofen sind, macht Anne ein letztes Foto von zwei kleinen Bäckern, die mit Teig voll geschmiert und in Schürzen vor dem Ofen stehen und lächeln. Harry drückt Louis im letzten Moment einen Kuss auf die Wange und Louis’ Grinsen wird dadurch nur noch breiter und herzerwärmender.  
Anne ist stolz auf sich. Die kommen alle ins Fotoalbum, das sie den beiden später zeigt.

****

Harry und Louis gehen danach in Harrys Zimmer und Louis zieht sich um, während Harry Ariel in den DVD-Player legt ohne es Louis zu sagen. (Ariel mag Louis zurzeit nämlich besonders gern.)  
Louis zieht sich einfach im Zimmer um. Er hat keine Angst, dass Harry ihn sieht oder irgendetwas sagt oder über sein Unterhöschen lacht. Louis’ Mama hat ihm erklärt, dass das okay ist, dass er lieber das trägt was Mädchen anhaben, wenn er sich darin wohler fühlt.  
Und Louis fühlt sich darin sehr viel wohler.  
Er hat sein Nachthemd mitgebracht, auf dem Cinderella drauf ist. Das hat er letzte Weihnachten vom Weihnachtsmann bekommen. (Louis glaubt Stan nicht, der gesagt hat, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht echt ist, denn wer bringt denn sonst die Geschenke? Stan hat keine Ahnung.)  
Zusammen setzen sich Harry und Louis auf Harrys Bett. Sie haben nichts zum Knabbern bis Anne mit den Keksen ins Zimmer kommt.  
„Nicht zu viel, es gibt noch Abendbrot“, mahnt sie und geht wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
„Magst du Ariel auch so gerne wie ich?“, fragt Louis neugierig. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry Ariel auf DVD hat.  
Harry grinst leicht und wird wieder etwas rot. Louis ist immer so süß und unwissend. „Ja, ein bisschen.“ Harry bringt es einfach nicht übers Herz Louis zu sagen, dass er Ariel nicht so sehr mag und den Film nur ausgewählt hat, weil Louis es so gern sieht.  
Louis lächelt verträumt. „Das ist gut. Ich liebe Ariel ganz doll.“ Er hebt die Arme in die Luft. In seiner linken Hand noch einen angebissenen Keks.  
Harry kichert in seine Kuscheldecke.  
Louis’ Bein kommt irgendwann gegen seins und es bleibt da. Harry hält den Atem an. Merkt Louis das?  
Doch er scheint es nicht zu merken. Louis legt sich irgendwann auf die Seite und kuschelt sich an Harry.  
„Auf deinem Nachthemd ist Cinderella, oder?“, fragt Harry um sich von Louis’ Nähe abzulenken. Er ist etwas nervös, weil ihm letzte Woche etwas komisches passiert ist und er will nicht, dass das passiert, wenn Louis neben ihm liegt.  
„Ja. Magst du auch Cinderella, Hazzie?“, fragt Louis und schluckt den letzten Bissen seines Kekses herunter. (Louis hat fast alle, die in der kleinen orangenen Schale waren, aufgegessen, aber Harry lässt ihn alle essen, wenn er will. Das ist okay.)  
„Ja, die mag ich auch.“  
„Welche ist deine Lieblings-Prinzessin?“, fragt Louis weiter mit diesem süßen Unterton, den Harry nicht beschreiben kann.  
Harry kommt fast ins Schwitzen. Er kennt nur Ariel und Cinderella und diese andere im Turm.  
Doch dann kommt ihm die perfekte Antwort in den Sinn. „Du bist meine Lieblings-Prinzessin.“  
„Prinzessin Lou?“, freut sich Louis und kichert verzückt.  
Harry nickt stolz. Situation gerettet und das Peinliche ist nicht passiert.

****  
Nach dem Film gibt es Essen und nach dem Essen bauen Harry und Louis eine Höhle. Harry hat darauf bestanden. Er hat immer noch im Hinterkopf mit Louis darüber zu reden, dass sich seine Mama Sorgen um ihn macht, aber Harry weiß, dass es später sein muss, um über solche Dinge zu reden. Und jetzt ist es schon halb neun und das heißt, dass sie bald schlafen müssen, also muss er sich beeilen.  
Die beiden holen Stühle und Decken aus den anliegenden Zimmern und legen mit Harrys flauschiger warmer Bettdecke den Boden der Höhle aus. Dann holt Harry sich eine Taschenlampe, er und Louis knipsen das Licht im Zimmer aus und die beiden tapsen gemeinsam zur Höhle.  
Louis hat ein ganz bisschen Heimweh, aber Harry macht es etwas besser, in dem er seine Hand hält.  
Sie krabbeln in die Höhle wie zwei Abenteurer und setzen sich dort eingekuschelt in einer Decke hin. Sie haben noch ein paar Kekse von vorhin, die Louis gleich weg mampft. Er lässt einen über für Harry.  
„Jetzt müssen wir uns Geheimnisse erzählen“, flüstert Harry und hält sich die Taschenlampe unters Kinn, so dass das Licht seine Haut dort ganz rot macht.  
Louis lacht, bis er begreift, was das heißt.  
Geheimnisse? Aber er hat keine Geheimnisse, oder? Jedenfalls keine, die er Harry erzählen möchte.  
„Also… Soll ich anfangen?“, fragt Harry. Er ist fest dazu entschlossen Louis die Sache zu entlocken. Mit welchen Mitteln auch immer.  
Deswegen schluckt er und nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen. „Du darfst das aber keinem erzählen, in Ordnung?“  
Louis nickt eifrig, immer noch ein paar Kekskrümel an der Seite seines Mundes.  
„Also… Aber du darfst nicht lachen.“  
„Nein.“  
„Wirklich nicht, Lou.“  
„Nein, ich lache nicht.“ Louis runzelt die Stirn. So schlimm kann das Geheimnis nicht sein.  
„Also letzte Woche, da.. also da ist das… mein Pipplemann, der ist, also ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er war etwas hart…“  
Louis’ Herz klopft laut. Oh Gott, ist Harry krank?  
„Bist du krank?“  
„Nein, ich glaube, dass das passiert.“  
„War es schlimm?“  
„Ein bisschen. ich wusste nicht was ich machen soll…“  
„Das muss du deiner Mama sagen, Hazzie. Nicht dass das was ernstes ist und du oper-operariert werden muss!“  
„Operiert werden, meinst du… Nein, muss ich nicht, Lou. Ich habe ein peinliches Buch, da steht alles dadrüber drin.“  
„Wie peinlich ist das?“  
„Da sind nackte Menschen drin…“  
„Igitt, also ganz schön peinlich.“ Louis verzieht das Gesicht.  
Er hat sein Lieblingskuscheltier vor sich sitzen. Ein kleiner Igel mit Glubschaugen. Er ist blau. Seine Mama meinte, es gab ihn nicht in rosa, sonst hätte Louis ihn in rosa bekommen, aber er wollte unbedingt einen Igel und die Farbe war nicht so wichtig.  
„Jetzt bist du dran.“ Harry gibt Louis die Taschenlampe in die Hand und wartet ab.  
Louis schluckt. Harry hat ihm etwas erzählt und jetzt muss er auch etwas erzählen… Aber das ist so schwer… Er weiß, was er Harry erzählen will. Ja, er will es Harry erzählen. Louis möchte, dass es endlich jemand weiß.  
„Ich trage Mädchenunterwäsche“, sagt er ganz leise und schaut auf seinen kleinen Igel, der ihn treu und lieb anschaut. „Weil ich das besser finde und die für Jungs kratzt so…“ Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und wagt es nicht Harry anzuschauen.  
Wird Harry jetzt das Gleiche wie Stan sagen? Wird Harry jetzt auch so gemein zu ihm sein?  
Doch Harry sagt nichts. „Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Die sieht doch keiner, oder?“  
Und da schluchzt Louis. Die ersten Tränen tropfen schon auf sein Stofftier. Als Harry seinen kleinen Lou weinen hört, nimmt er sich die Taschenlampe, legt sie neben die beiden und umarmt Louis ganz fest. „Bitte wein nicht… Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“  
Louis braucht eine Weile um sich zu beruhigen, bis er die Worte endlich heraus bekommt. „Stan hat sie gesehen und er hat was ganz gemeines gesagt.“  
„Was hat Stan gesagt?“, flüstert Harry in Louis’ Ohr.  
„Er hat… er hat gesagt, dass ich… dass ich… ein Mädchen bin, wenn ich so etwas trage und dass…“ Louis muss kurz abbrechen. Er sieht die dreckige Umkleidekabine vor sich und Stan wie er da steht und das sagt. Vor all den anderen Jungs.  
„Und dass?“, fragt Harry vorsichtig nach und drückt Louis noch fester. Dieser erwidert seine Umarmung nun und schluchzt in Harrys Nacken.  
„Dass ich doof bin und schwul. Ich weiß… ich weiß nicht mal, was das heißt… Schwul, was ist das?“  
Harry weiß was schwul heißt und er weiß, dass Louis und er es höchstwahrscheinlich sind, aber er weiß noch (das hat ihm seine Mama erklärt) das schwul kein Schimpfwort ist.  
„Schwul heißt, wenn ein Junge auf Jungs steht. Wenn ein Junge Jungs mag. Jungs küssen will. Weil ganz viele Jungs ja eher Mädchen küssen wollen…“, erklärt Harry und sieht Louis in die blauen Augen.  
Louis schnieft. „Aber ich mag keine Jungs. Ich mag doch nur dich.“  
Harry lächelt und für ihn ist es okay, dass Louis das jetzt noch nicht ganz versteht.  
Es ist noch genug Zeit da, um das alles zu lernen…


End file.
